Road Rovers The Ghost Warriors
by Phantom Rover Adrian
Summary: Well here is the beggining of my Road Rovers story, written by my partner J and I...and guest starring Flint's Travis and Alicia. Seven months after Parvo's loss in episode 13, He has remained in exile...but has not been idle, A new anti-rover unit is her
1. Darkness Reborn

Synopsis: It has been seven months since General Parvo's defeat in episode thirteen. Since then he has been perfecting a new technology that can finally give the half-cat conqueror the victory he desperately seeks. The road rovers like the rest of the world have written him off as a threat no more, enjoying more time to themselves and not having to worry about Parvo's plans. But will Parvo's new plan to use the technology to create a new anti-rover team finally deliver him the world? Or has Parvo finally bitten off more than he can chew? Let the battle begin…

Road Rovers

The Ghost Warriors

Chapter 1

Darkness Reborn

General Parvo stared out into the night sky with a touch of anticipation in his eye**.** The late night moon nearly blocked out the surrounding stars, illuminating the never-ending forests of northwest Montana heading south. Parvo was lost in a deep thought on how the world would react to his unexpected return. For months now**,** General Parvo had been painstakingly researching, building, and perfecting a new technological advantage that would finally deliver the world to General Parvo's hands.

"_Conquest…_" The general hissed to himself**.** "_The one goal that torments me, being so close, then slip away at the paws of mere dogs_!"

Hepunched the wall of his ship hard in an angry way; the mere thought of his army of cano-mutants being beaten time and again by no more than a squad of smaller Canines was enough to make Parvo see red for weeks. Parvo droppedhis fist from the wall and placed his hands together behind him. As he did**,** he heard the door hiss open behind him. There in the doorway stood the Groomer, Parvo's loyal follower and second in command. Groomer approached her commander with a slightly amused look on her face.

"_Having memories again sir_?" Groomer asked intently.

"_No groomer, I thought I'd look better as a tomato_!" General Parvoshot back still in a frustrated mindset.

"_Just thought I'd ask__**;**__ no need to be so testy sir__**,**__ especially with our new invention ready to go sir. I came to see where you wanted to go_" the groomer reported.

Parvo's dark mood dissipated as the groomer reported the invention**.** He couldn't wait to initiate his new strategy. The only thing left to do was to find a wolf pack that would be good subjects to test his new nano-bots.

"_Groomer_**,**" Parvo boomed before turning to the window "…_where are we_?"

The Groomer approached the main console and**,** with the push of a red button**,** brought the console to life with a picture of Wyoming on. "_We are over Yellowstone national park sir_!"

Parvo**, **who still looking out over Yellowstone**,** ordered his assistant in an anticipating dark tone**,** "_Then ready the Cano-mutants groomer__**.**__ our victory begins here_!"

"_Yes sir_!" the groomer fired to her leader and ran out of the room.

Parvo smiled intently as he gazed into the moonlit forest and announced in a victorious tone of voice**,** "_Victory…thy name is Parvo_!"

Hunter dodged the blue lasers that blew past him. Across the bay from Hunter**,** hiding behind several crates**,** were four bikers with long, metallic blue laser guns. Hunter couldn't help but snicker and asked himself amused**,** "_Jeez with the most up-to-date technology you would think that we would have drones that could shoot straight_."

Hunter then noticed a small gap in the crates no more than ten feet in diameter.

"_Well__**,**__ good news is I found something…bad news is I don't have an idea of how to get there_" Hunter said lightly to himself. "_Oh duh_!"

Hunter chuckled to himselfbefore using his super speed to dash between the rocks and turned around. The bikers turned around in surprise to find the road rover leader behind them with a smile on his face, arms crossed and one leg over the other. The rover asked in an amused tone of voice**,** "_Hey guys__**,**__ what'cha shooting at_?"

"_How the_?" The biker leader asked confused.

"_Who cares how he got there, let's get him_!" another biker shouted**,** and the four raced towards the rover.

Hunter found a pipe nearby, as the first of the four bikers approached him**,** the biker threw a punch**,** but Hunter ducked and struck the biker in cheek with the pipe. The biker collapsed and is enveloped by a white glow**;** when the glow subsided**,** there was nothing but a floating grey orb.

"_Why you_!" the second Biker shouted vengefully and ran toward hunter with another piece of metal pipe in hand.

Hunter turned his attention to the charging Holo-Thug and punched the thug hard in his stomach, then**,** using the same move as before**,** conked the Holo-thug on the head and watched as the collapsing Hologram was once again cut off into a second floating sphere. Hunter smiled and thought to himself "_You know this is so easy it's almost sad__**.**_"

Hunter then felt his whole body being constricted. He could only turn his head around to see the third Holo-Thug holding him in place.

"_Now_!" shouted the third Holo-thug**.**

the Holo-thug leader pulled out and pointed a revolver straight at Hunter. Hunter immediately moved his head forward and conked the third Holo-thug in the face, releasing his grip on hunter. The Road Rover grabbed the third Holo-thug by the shirt collar and tossed him towards the fourth and final Holo-thug**.** A loud thud was heard as the Holo-thugs collided.

Hunter turned around with a satisfied look on his face and said in a triumphant tone of voice**,** "_And that's how Road Rovers take out the trash_."

"_Nice work Untie_," A female English voice said over the loudspeaker as the dock faded into a grey tiled room**. **A door on the farthest wall from Hunter opened as a brown and white Collie cano-sapien emerged from the darkness beyond the doorway. She walkedup to Hunter with a smile and said in a congratulatory tone of voice**,** "_You really put a walloping on those blokes Huntie_."

"_Thanks Colleen_**,**" Hunter said in an accomplished state of mind.

A dark brown male Doberman and a blue and white male Husky,with his arms folded, walked out of the shadows.

"It _wasn't as nearly good as my touchy biting__**,**_" the Doberman noted in a defiant tone of voice.

With an eyebrow raised, the husky fired back in an amused tone of voice,"_oh yeah blitz, everyone wanted to see you hide for half the fight_."

Blitz fired in an angry response**,** "_I was thinking of a strategy_!"

Everyone around Blitz laughed, andAs their laugh faded**,** the red emergency lights began to flash and the sirens blared throughout the base. The Rovers heard Masters voice come over the loudspeakers across the base**,** "_My pets, General Parvo has resurfaced, report to briefing for orders_."

The Road Rover leader clenched his fist in frustration as he heard their targets name**.** "_Parvo? I thought muzzle's mauling would've got the message through to them that they just wont conquer the world_"**. **He found himself asking out loud.

Colleen looked at him and responded in an attempt to lighten his mood**,** "_Well__**,**__ if muzzle's teeth aren't enough to get through that thick head, I don't know what is_."

Hunter just kept his straight face as they dashed to the briefing room**,** but the truth in Colleen's observation was just as plain, if slightly funny, as the nose on his face.

Parvo descended the ramp that spat out from his ship like a tongue**. **his eyes stayed fixed on the forest that surrounded him and his Cano-mutant soldiers.

"_Groomer__**,**__ can our ship be noticed on radar_?" General Parvo asked concerned.

"_No sir! No one knows we are here or will know for awhile unless visually spotted__**,**_" the groomer said confidently.

General Parvo took this in and was pleased so far that no one knew he was in the park or what his plans were. "_What about the park rangers_?" Parvo asked, trying to hide his concern.

"_They wont make their rounds for another hour sir_"

"_Very good then_**,**" Parvo said, still showing no sign of emotion.

Suddenly**,** Parvo heard the cry of a wolf pack nearby to the west near the river. Parvo slowly lifted his head in the direction of the howl and**,** with a dark mood but with a smile on his face, said, "_our test subjects as if on cue. Cano-mutants find the source of that howl and bring every wolf back here. Start near the river!_"

The Cano-mutants saluted and rushed off into the forest to find their targets**.** Some of Their guns were armed with new transdogmafier darts at the ready; most others usedregular tranquilizer darts.

The Cano-mutants spotted the wolf pack through the breaks of the bushes, and waited for the best moment to strike the unsuspecting wolves with the new weapon. In front of the Cano mutants stood an all black wolf leading six other wolves to the river for a late night drink. This all black wolf had a built chest and legs**.** On his face**,** he bared four claw marks across his face from a previous battle for dominance. In front of the pack**,** a small boy nicknamed Peter was petting the black wolf**.** Peter smiled amused as the black wolf did as he always did while he was being petted**,** which was turn his head away after a few minutes of the same rub up and down his nose.

"_Adrian, you're always going to have that shy side of you aren't you? Well my old friend__**,**__ I cant blame you__**.**__ I'd be wary too if almost every male in a five mile radius would try and dethrone me too. But cant you at least trust me? We've known each other since we were little, and after all_…" He concluded as he held up a picture of himself and Adrian as toddlers**,** "_You do owe me one for saving you from the bear_."

"Paytah!" the boy heard a female voice cry out from the forest**.**

the boy smiled back at Adrian and calmly said to him**,** "_Well boy__**,**__ see you tomorrow__**.**__ Coming mom_!"

As Adrian saw the boy disappear into the distance**,** he could faintly hear Peter's voice**,** "_Mom__**,**__ you know I prefer Peter_!"

General Parvo had snuck in as his troops waited and spotted the proud looking wolf**.** "_Oh, The all black one in the front__**,**__ he's Perfect! He looks like he's had his fair share of battles__**.**__ he will be our first volunteer for project Phantom's tests. But first__**,**__ we must wait for the boy to get out of here! Groomer, have only one transdogmafier dart ready to fire and have the rest stored for later__**.**__ I want that black wolf as my first Phantom Rover! "_

The Groomer nodded silently and signaled to one of the Cano-mutants for only one transdogmafier dart to be 's ears reared back behind him as he turned around suddenly; his teeth barred and growling lowly.

"_Blast__**!**__ We've been discovered! Oh well, It will be quick__**.**__ Cano mutants open fire_!" General Parvo pointed to the wolf pack as the Cano-mutants began launching their tranquilizer darts at the other wolves**.**

the fateful transdogmafier dart was already pointed at Adrian**,** and without a passing thought, the fired transdogmafier dart was true to itsmark. Adrian felt a sudden pinch in his side as he looked and saw a dart with a red feather sticking out of his ribs. The world around Adrian began to fade as he started to succumb to the darts knock out power. As he fell on his side**,** he felt several cold and tiny nails running up and down his spine**.** eventually**,** the nails found their way inside of his head. Weakened and tranquilized**,** Adrian continued to drift between consciousness and unconsciousness.

It was over as soon as it began**.** The entire wolf pack had been tranquilized and was ready for transport. General Parvo kneeled next to Adrian, who couldn't see him clearly, and placed his hand on Adrian's forehead. Parvo hid his joy in a concerned tone as he told Adrian "_Don't worry my canine friend, I'll not only help you__**,**__ but I will make you stronger than you ever dreamed possible_."

Adrian could only continue to fight to remain conscious**,** but Adrian didn't trust the way the man said **'**_Stronger than you ever dreamed__**.**_**'**

"_All right Groomer! Load the rest of the pack in the back cages of the ship. Then get Adrian here to the medical table, we don't have much time before the nano-bots begin their transdogmafication process_!" barked general Parvo.

"_aye sir_" said the groomer saluting.

Fifteen minutes passed before the whole pack was brought on board the ship**.**

"_Sir__**,**__ we're all set to launch_!" reported the Groomer with a smile.

"_Then get Adrian here to the medical bay__**.**__ It's time to see our plan in action_!" said Parvo carefully handing Adrian to the Groomer.

The groomer received Adrian and proceeded, with General Parvo close behind, up the ramp when off in the distance they could hear "_Let's fetch them Road Rovers_!" and a howl just after the battle cry.

"_Groomer, get him to the medical bay now_!" Parvo bellowed.

The groomer nodded as she carried Adrian's unconscious body up the ramp and disappeared into the doorway.

"_Parvo_**!**" yelledhunter as the Road Rovers stopped short of the ramp, "_those wolves didn't do anything to you_!"

Parvo replied as menacingly as he could while he pulled out a small, grey smoke grenade**,** "_It's not what they did TO me__**.**__ It's what their going to do FOR me! So long Road Rovers__**,**__ you'll need more than luck to even gain an advantage against my next plan!"_

Parvo pulled the pin from the smoke grenade and hurled it toward the Rovers**.** AsGeneral Parvo ran into his ship**,** the doorway behind him slammed shut as the grenade goes off**,** Blinding the road rovers temporarily. As they struggled to have a clear sense of sight, **t**he Road Rovers heard the large booms reminiscent of engines. Pretty soon the rumble had gotten fainter and fainter until it disappeared into the distance.

"_Blimey__**,**__ we lost them_!" Colleen cried out coughing as the smoke cleared.

The smoke finally cleared leaving the Rovers in the middle of the moon lit forest.

"_looks like we were too lateski__**,**_" observed Exile.

"_yeah__**,**__ and the wolf pack is gone as well__**.**__ looks like we have a worldwide search on our hands guys,_" said Hunter**,** hiding his disappointment with determination. "_Come on guys, lets get back to the ship and inform the Master._"

As they boarded their ship and sat in their respective cockpit chairs**,** Colleen pressed a red button near a television monitor that buzzed to life**,** showing the master.

"_Sorry, master_**,**" Hunter began elaborating**.** "_but Parvo got away with the whole pack, and we have no idea where he went_."

The master's eyes showed no emotion, but the tone of his voice was enough for the **R**overs to know this was not welcome news.

"_Then we have much work to do_," The master said, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand. "_Before you return to base my pets__**,**__ go out and see if you can find anything to analyze back at base_"

The road rovers saluted their master once again and raced back down the ramp and into the forest.

Adrian could barely identify where he was now**.** all he knew was that he was lying on a cold steel bed. Adrian could barely feel anything on his body**.** The only thing he could feel was all of the muscles in his body began to stretch, ache, and grow. Parvo stood behind a window of a hidden room, observing Adrian while waiting impatiently for the nano-bots to begin their transdogmafication to take effect. Parvo checked his watch frequently**,** only to find no signs of mutation present.

As Adrian finally began to collapse from the darts effects**,** He felt a sudden pain in his head as if someone stabbed a knife into his brain. The muscles in his body began to stretch and strengthen to the point where they felt like they where on fire**.** for Adrian**,** those few minutes seemed like an eternity as his body and mind began to transform and grow. With his endurance finally at its limit**,** Adrian let out a scream that didn't sound like the typical canine yelpbut was more long and drawn out like a human's yell.

General Parvo smiled menacingly and said with satisfaction**,** "Victory, thy name is Parvo!"


	2. Adrian Awakes

Road Rovers

The Ghost Warriors

Chapter two

Adrian Awakes

Nightblade awoke from his forced sleep**.** Parvo used knockout gas to ensure the nano-bots would be successful in taking over the young warrior's mind. In his drowsy state,Nightblade labored to turn his head to examine the room that contained him. The room was a dull grey with computers and viles of multi-colored liquids bubbling gently. The wolf looked beside him to see a towering computer making a high-pitched beeping noise every three seconds.

He was a little more awake but still tried to wake himself up. Nightblade looked down to his body and was shocked at what he saw**.** He appeared more human than wolf, with a more muscular chest, legs, and arms. His former front legs were now more arm-shaped and well defined. Clenching his new fist together, he wondered how his paws became paw-hands. Nightblade noticed he was clad in a white and blue robe that covered everything except his hands and feet.

As he layed his head back down to ease his increasingly, he heard a tough male voice ask "_Have a good nap my friend_?" as a man in a black cut sleeve and tan pants came out of the shadows towards Nightblade.

Beginning to shake the weariness from his eyes, the young warrior managed to ask the man "_What happened to me? Why am I like this? Who are you_?"

The man gave a menacing smile and replied in a suave tone of voice**,** "_My name is General Parvo__**.**__ I made you the way you are by injecting you with nano-bots. You are now one of the most powerful lupo-sapiens __on earth. How do you feel my friend_?"

Nightblade stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before replying in a deep voice**,** "…_Reborn_…"

With a satisfied nod, Parvo gestured towards the door and said,"_Come with me my friend, I have some gifts for you to have."_

Indeed**,** Adrian felt more powerful than ever. When he slowly raised his wrists, the metal clamps holding his hands down began to uproot themselves. Adrian noticed this andtried to raise his wrist again but with much more force. In an instant**,** the screws holding down the clamp flew out of their sockets**,** hurtling the clamp against the opposing wall. He does the same against the other three clamps with the same result.

Parvo reared **b**ack in surprise but grins soon afterward. "_Excellent…_" he commended the Lupo-sapien. "_You have become as strong as all the Road Rovers combined_."

Nightblade slowly stepped onto the white-tiled floor to get a better grip on walking with only two legs. With a slight gasp,Nightblade suddenly remembered his familyand quickly turned to Parvo and asked without hesitation "_Where is my pack? My family? Are they safe_?"

Doing his best to hide the truth from his apprentice,General Parvo gave a down-casted look and answered solemnly, "I'm afraid that _the Road Rovers took them to a secret compound to have them questioned and eventually destroyed…I'm sorry my friend._"

Adrian reared back in horror. His pack did nothing to the Road Rovers, and they were being unjustly tortured? Nightblade fought back the sadness that was filling up insidehim, but at the same time**,** he felt the nano-bots feeding off his **r**age. Adrian clenched his fists together and released a fierce howl, with sound waves alone powerful enough to reduce the room to a sparking wreck.

"_WHERE ARE THEY_?" Adrian growled viciously as he stepped toward Parvo.

General Parvo remained calm through Adrian's rage-induced episode, very pleased with how the nano-bots were able to fuel the wolf's emotion, and answered, "My friend, _your anger is justifiable, but in time, you will avenge your pack by defeating the Road Rovers. To do so, you must undergo some training to control your new powers. Now, if you come with me I have some gifts for you that will aid you in your training and eventual encounter with the Rovers_."

Nightblade stared blankly at the General, and without even thinking twice, he gave a simple reply. "_Yes…master Parvo_."

Hunter surveyed the scene**,** wondering why Parvo would be going out of his way to create another group of Cano-mutants.

"'_Unter_!" Colleen called out to the leader. "_We have some authorities to talk to._" She pointed to a group of three park rangers who were approaching them.

Hunter walked up to the rangers and greeted them, while trying to hide his wondering thoughts. "_Hey guys, whatcha need?"_

The ranger in front approached Hunter calmly**.** The ranger, who was a tall guy in his late thirties with green eyes and short blonde hair, answered calmly "_Can you Rovers track down and retrieve the missing wolf pack_**?**"

Hunter nodded in agreement.

"_Hunter_!" Exile called out, while signaling for the Retriever to come over to his position. "_We've found something_!"

The Road Rovers and park rangers walked over to where Exile was. They saw a small dart with a feather sticking out one end and a long needle on the other end**.**

"What is it?" Hunter asked curiously as he examined the dart.

"_Can't sayski__**.**__ We should bring it back headquarters and see what it is_" Exile said intently.

Hunter noticed a light, glowing green liquid coming out of the needle end of the dart. He picked up the dart and muttered to himself**,** "_And what this liquid is_…"

As Hunter continued to try to put things together in his head**,** his thoughts were interrupted by Blitz**.**

"_Hunter, I've found something that could help us_" the German Doberman informed, while holding up a small tuff of black hair.

A smile crossed Hunters face and thought, "Finally, our first clue to this mystery." Hethen said, "_Great work, Blitz. Now we can identify at least one of the pack members, and where there is one__**,**__ the rest of the pack can't be too far_!"

The blonde-haired ranger approached Hunter once again and took a quick look at the tuff of hair and realized who it belonged to. "_That looks like Adrian's hair. He is one of the Alpha's sons that live in this area_."

Intrigued by this information,Hunter probed, "_What can you tell me about Adrian_?"

The Ranger responded "_Well Adrian's parents__**,**__ the alphas__**,**__ stand about 4 feet tall each from paw to shoulder. The alpha male is pure white__**,**__ while the alpha female is more of a gray. Their daughter, Aurora__**,**__ is very good natured. She's a cream-colored wolf about the same size as her parents. Brent is a little more on the fun side for a beta and is colored like his father. And last but not least is Nathan__**,**__ the youngest of the pack__**.**__ He isn't afraid to defend himself when need be__**;**__ his fur color is more of a light brown_."

Hunter nodded and said in a determined tone**,** "_Don't worry guys. We'll get your wolves back. Let's roll, Rovers_!"

Altogether, the whole team went back to the **S**ky Rover. As soon as they did**,** the ship's engines roared to life**,** lifting into the air and blasting off into the setting sun.

Adrian stared at himself in the mirror, and as he stared at his reflection, several questions circulated through his mind, with no answers in sight.

"_What is my purpose_, _Could there be more to this story then he's telling me? No, why would someone save someone else's life just to lie to them? He saved me…so I guess I owe him at least the benefit of the doubt__._" he thought as he gazed onto his newuniform,which was a black spandex suit to help contain his new powers, with blue-striped arrows around the knees and elbows. A blue stripe around his waist carried a wolf symbol in the front. A giant "_PR_" logo, which stood for Phantom Rover, decorated just under his yellow collar. Blue pincer-like stripes came down from his shoulders and descended until they connected with the waistline stripe.

As he continued to stare into the mirror, he heard the door hiss open. Adrian turned his head around and saw General Parvo standing in the doorway. Nightblade turned around fully to greet his new master in a dark tone, "_Yes master Parvo_?"

Parvo fixed his gaze on his new lupo-sapien apprentice and answered, "_I'm here to give you these as a token of my esteem_." What Parvo held in his hands was a large cloak with blue tiger-like stripes and two bright green swords and their scabbards on a belt.

Adrian took the belt with the sword scabbards and placed them around his waist and took one of the swords**,** holding it in front of him; He quickly swung the blade diagonally and held the blade in both his hands sideways**,** wondering why green glowing stripes swirled around the blade.

"_Those are energy swords_…"General Parvo began explaining "_Those are built to absorb the energy of your opponents after each strike, making your opponent easier to deal with_."

Adrian sheathed his sword and grabbed the tiger-striped cloak.

General Parvo began to explain the cloaks abilities as Nightblade connected the cloak's gold medallion**,** which was brandished with a "_**P**_" together. "_This cloak carries your special effects. If you're wondering what those special effects are, let's just say that fifty percent of a battle is first impressions, and this cloak will give you a perfectly fearsome first impression…heh heh heh heh_."

Adrian raised an eyebrow and turned to the mirror as he placed the hood over his head, and what he saw astounded him**.** Before him in the mirror was the image of a skeleton wolf**,** with flames breathing out of his eye sockets, nostril, and mouth. Adrian gasped and pulled the hood down, and as he did**,** the haunting specter went away.

General Parvo asked with a throaty chuckle in his voice**, **"_Amazing__**,**__ aren't they_?"

All Nightblade could answer was a meek "_Yes Master_."

Adrian directed his attention to his master again**,** who lost his smile and asked Adrian with a provocative tone "_Are you ready to prove yourself to me in the simulation room__**,**__ my apprentice_?"

Nightblade narrowed his eyes and declared with gusto in his voice**,** "_I will not fail you master_!"

Beaming with pride,General Parvo answered, "_Then follow me…_"

The two walked out of the preparation room into the hallway to the simulation room.

The simulation room was an all black tile room with a gigantic mirror-like ball in the center of the ceiling.

Nightblade stood at the door leading into that room**,** with his head lowered slightly and eyelids nearly crushed together. His muscles tightened in anticipation for whatever Parvo has waiting for him on the other side of the door. As Nightblade mentally prepared himself for battle, his master's hoarse voice came over the headset he was given him just before he arrived.

"_Are you ready__**,**__ my friend_?" Parvo asks intently.

Showing no sign of emotion,Adrian slowly opened his eyes and answered darkly, "_As I'll ever be_…"

"Use your hood**,** my apprentice" General Parvo instructed his apprentice-in-training as the door slowly opens vertically. "Remember, first impressions are always important to battle."

Adrian his face displayed no emotion**;** his eyes showed no mercy. His weapons, powers, and attitude were set to vengeance. He set the hood over his head**,** which immediately turned him into the visual personification of a Phantom Rover**.** Nightblade slowly walked into the light and was amazed at the sight before him. Where there was supposed to be a room, he was instead in the middle of the ancient roman coliseum. Undaunted by the change of scenery, Adrian kept his face under his cloak and awaited his opponents.

General Parvo sat in the emperor's booth with a wide grin on his face, he stood up and proclaimed loudly**,** "_Let the fighting commence_!"

The holographic ancients cheered loudly at the proclamation.

Nightblade raised his eyes and fixed his attention on the gate directly across from him**.** The gate began to open slowly and hidden in the shadows, where seven thin figures with glowing red eyes and light coming from their robotic chests. Nightblade didn't even flinch. He scowled and vowed darkly to himself**,** "_I will avenge you all…and anyone who stands in my way best learn to sleep with an eye open_**.**"


	3. Adrian Awakes PT2

Road Rovers

The Ghost Warriors

Chapter two (Part two)

Hunter layed in his bed while staring off into space, as he pondered why Parvo took wolves just to be more mutants.

"_Why…_?" Hunter thought to himself. "_Doesn't he know his mutants just don't make the cut to beat us? I mean we beat them time and again__**,**__ and I hate to give Parvo credit__**,**__ but he doesn't look like much of an idiot…_"

As he thought to himself more, he heard his door hiss open. There in his doorway was Colleen, the team medic and martial arts expert. She slowly walked in**,** wearing the team uniform**,** and asked, "_Still wondering about the wolves eh Huntie_?"

Shifting his body so that he could sit up on his bed,Hunterplaced ahand over his nose and mouth**,** with his eyelids half closed.

"_You know Huntie; you look sorta like the Thinker sitting like that on the bed…y'know if he were a golden retriever_…" Colleen teased.

Hunter couldn't help but smile at her observation and laughed silently to himself. "_Colleen…_"Hunter began. "_For years now__**,**__ we have kicked Parvo's cano-mutants across the battlefield time and again, but why__**,**__ after seven months of hiding__**,**__ does he suddenly appear out of nowhere and do more of the same?____Hasn't he learned? Nothing he can possibly conjure up can beat us_."

Colleen stood near the foot of the bed with a straight face as she put her hand on Hunter's shoulder reassuringly and spoke gently**,** "_Sounds like someone's a little nervous_."

Hunter looked up at her**,** trying to hide the fear of the uncertain future that plagued him. "_Naw, I'm not afraid Colleen__**.**__ I'm just not certain of why Parvo would just keep resorting to the same old____tricks that don't stand a chance against us_."

Colleen raised her eyebrow and gave a soft smile as she embraced Hunter in a hug. Hunter felt a jolt of surprise go down his back but returned her hug. For a brief moment**,** he forgot his worries entirely as he held Colleen.

Colleen looked up at him and**,** in a confident yet comfortable voice, said "_Don't worry 'bout Parvo__**,**__ Unter. We've defeated him a bazillion times before, and we will beat him a bazillion and one times after this_."

Hunter smiled and released Colleen**,** who lets go of him in response.

"_Oh Huntie that reminds me why I came in here_**,**" she said in an almost alarmed voice before switching over to a serious tone. "The master has called the teams together, sayingthat it relates to the wolf-nappings"

"_We shouldn't keep the master then_" Hunter replied in an alerted tone.

"_Walk with me then Hunter_?" Colleen asked as she was making her way over to the door.

Hunter smiled and responded happily**,** "_It'd be rude if I said no__**.**_"

The two walked out of the room to the briefing room.

The seven thin robots stood across the Coliseum from Adrian like statues in the winter. The robots where thin, dark grey pieces of metal; with red eyes and a glowing light blue orb in the middle of their metallic torsos. These robots barely made an impact mentally on Adrian, who was expecting a lot more threatening things than seven skinny pieces of scrap. Adrian then heard his master's hoarse voice over the headset**.**

"_Okay Nightblade__**,**__ these robots will be your first targets."_

Suddenly, the light blue orb on the farthest rightrobotgrew all around the robot and turned it into a white Samoyed with light blue eyes, and from the robot to the Samoyed's left on, the robots turned into his targets which consisted of a German Shepherd, a Doberman, a Siberian husky, a Collie, and a Golden Retriever.

Once again,Parvo's hoarse voice came over his headset**. ** "_My apprentice__**,**__ meet the Road Rovers, your packs captors, your enemies. Hunter__**,**__ the Golden retriever__**,**__ who has the power of speed; Colleen__**,**__ the collie__**,**__ with cunning and martial arts; Exile__**,**__ the husky__**,**__ with strength and heat and freeze vision, Blitz__**,**__ the Doberman__**,**__ with his powerful jaws__**;**__ Alicia__**,**__ the Samoyed__**,**__ and Travis__**,**__ the German Shepherd, with super-hearing, super speed, and heat and electric powers_."

Nightblade unsheathed his energy swords and**,** with his eyes glowing a bright red glow coming out from the eye-sockets on the skull from under his cloak, announced in a dark, menacing growl " _I will have my vengeance, and you seven don't even resemble a real challenge_!"

Holo-Hunter stepped up and**, **as he pulled out a bazooka and aimed it Adrian, slyly replied, "_Funny, we were about to say the same to you__**.**_"

"Now my apprentice**,**" Parvo came over the canines earphones**.** "_Destroy them__**. **__ Remember, your powers flow through your veins, and all you have to do is concentrate_."

Adrian closed his eyes, letting his powers feed off of his rage**,** and answered**,** "_Of course master_**.**"

Nightblade opened his eyes as he concentrated on the bazooka**.** As Nightblade raised his left arm**,** a red, translucent orb appeared around his hand. The bazooka was suddenly wrapped in a film of the same color and raised into the air. Nightblade raised his arm, turned his hand around, and as soon as he clenched his hand into a fist, he crushed the bazooka into a light grey, metallic wad and shot it straight at the Rovers.

Holo-Hunter reared backand**,** with a stunned face**,** ordered his holographic team**,** "_Rovers scramble_!"

The team jumped every which way and fell on the floor. Holo-Travis raised his head and glared at Nightblade and said in a determined voice**,** "_This guy's mine_!"

Holo**-**Hunter raised his head and vainly reached out to retain his holographic comrade**.** "_Travis don't_!" he pleaded, but the Rover was already near Nightblade.

As Travis approached Nightblade, he heard his master once again. "_You want to know a really fun trick you can do__**?**__ It's called Nightmare Illusion, and it'll torment the victim with visions of their worst nightmares__**,**__ making them unable to fight, but first you must scan their minds_."

Nightblade glared for a nano-second as the holo-rover approached and raised his fist and shouted**,** "_Take this you undead monster_!"

Before the blow could be struck**,** Nightblade grabbed the Holo-Rover by the collar and raised him off his feet. He stared into the Rovers eyes and said menacingly**,** "_Just as soon as you take this__**.**_"

Nightblade's eyes glowed dark red. Holo-Travis grabbed his head and released a terrified scream. As Holo-Travis continued to see a never ending view of terror, Nightblade said in his low and hardened voice, "F_or you and your team__**,**__ your nightmare has only just begun."_

Nightblade spun around with the Road Rover in his hands and then sent the Rover crashing through the wall behind the Holo-Rover team.

Holo-Alicia stared wide eyed at the hole in the wall where Holo-Travis just sailed through and turned around and glared at Nightblade with what resembled rage and sadness. She charged at Nightblade**,** without any trace of a second thought, and raised her fist**,** and**,** as she began to strike, she noticed that her hand went right through Nightblade**,** who was now translucent.

General Parvo's voice came over his headphones. "_Oh__**,**__ did I mention I made those nano-bots to make you half ghost? Heh heh heh heh. Now__**,**__ if you like__**,**__ you can use those powers we talked about as the droids entered the coliseum_."

As Nightblade glared back at the still stunned Holo-Rover**,** who had retracted her hand, he suddenly disappeared into a black fog. The Holo-Rover reared back and began to search for her foe.

"_Don't tell me this is one of those everywhere and nowhere bits__**,**_" the hologram said to itself.

As the Holo-Rover continued her search**,** she failed to notice her shadow had not moved and was now sporting bright red eyes**.**

"_C'mon out__**,**__ and I'll make your pain quick,_" the Holo-Rover declared in a demanding tone.

Nightblade returned to his physical form and said just as snidely**,** "_You'd do that for me_?"

Raising his right hand, he grabbed her by the collar**,** then head-butted the rover and tossed her beside Holo-Travis.

Holo-Hunter directed his attention to Holo-Blitz and commanded in an angry tone "_Sick'em Blitz_!"

As Holo-Blitz started to stammer a fearful response**,** he noticed that once again the Phantom Rover was no longer there.

"_Sick who_?" the Doberman asked with annoyance tone in his voice.

Holo-Hunter pointed his finger and shot back**,** "_The guy who ju_-…" He looked to his left and noticed that the lupo-sapien has indeed disappeared once again.

"_Now__**,**__ where'd he go-ski_?" asked Holo-Exile.

"_Don't know__**,**__ but we're going to have to keep our eyes peeled__**,**_" Holo-Hunter said informingly.

Hunter and Colleen entered the Briefing Room as the briefing was about to begin. The two saw Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle awaiting the briefing as they walked in. Not only where the rest of Hunter's team there**,** but the Space Rovers also were summoned.

Apparently**,** Hunter was not the only one who thought things were not looking easy for the near future. "_Hey guys how's it wagging_?" Hunter said from out of nowhere, trying to lighten the tense air in the room.

The master looked at them with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face**. **"_And where have you two been_?" he asked amused.

"_Probably out on a spaghetti dinner_" Blitz huffed with his arms across his chest.

Hunter gave Blitz an annoyed look and countered, "_Look, she's my friend__**,**__ ok? Even if we took that step__**,**__ doesn't that seem a bit cliché?_"

Colleen stared at Hunter blankly**,** showing no sign of emotion, but inside she felt destroyed.

"_Rovers!" _The Master's voice boomed from out of nowhere. "_We have bigger issues at hand. What Hunter and Colleen do in their free time is none of our concern_**.**"

The Rovers turned their full attention to the master**,** who had immediately cooled off. "_Now_..." the master began. "_We have begun analyzing the dart you found at the scene__**. **__ We've discovered that it carried a liquid transdogmifier. We suspect that Parvo has been doing some experimenting during his exile_."

Hunter gave no smile or any of his usual playful demeanor**. ** "_Any idea if we can benefit from this dart master_?" Hunter asked intently.

"_We have no idea what the consequences are if we use as is my pet, but we will still continue to study the dart to see anything out of the ordinary_."

"_Alright master_," Hunter said in an almost disappointed tone of voice. Hunter turned around to see Colleen with a vacant expression on her face, but he knew that she was upset.

The master concluded his brief meeting in an uneasy tone of voice**.** "_Be on the lookout my pets__**. **__ Parvo could strike anywhere_.**"**

Hunter**,** along with the others**,** saluted and said in unison**,** "Yes master!"

The master smiled and said in a pleased tone, "_Your good dogs Road Rovers. Whatever Parvo cooks up__**,**__ we will overcome it. You're dismissed Rovers."_

The Rover teams broke up and headed to their rooms or to the kitchen for a quick snack.

Hunter approached Colleen and asked in a friendly and apologetic way, "_Hey Colleen, you wanna go get a snack or something_?"

Colleen answered weakly**,** "_No thanks Huntie__**. **__ I don't feel like it._" She walked off into the hallway to her room.

As Hunter watched Colleen disappear behind a corner, Exile walked up and asked Hunter in a confused way**,** "_Wonder what's eating her-ski_?"

Hunter sighed sadly and said, trying to hide his disappointment at the situation**,** "_I think I know_."

Persia and one of her comrades also surveyed the scene, and with an eyebrow raised**,** one of the other space rovers asked Persia**,** "_Trouble in the Love boat I think_."

Persia faked a smile and said, hiding her lonely tone**,** "_Looks like it_." Inside**,** all Persia could say was, "_I wouldn't know_**.**"

Holo-Exile's eyes glowed a bright red**,** as he used his infrared sight to try to locate the Lupo-sapien assassin.

"_Any sign of him, Exile_?" Holo-Hunter asked.

"_None-ski what so ev_-…"

Holo-Hunter noticed Holo-Exile's sudden absence from the field. Holo-Hunter turned around to see a thin robot lying face down on the ground with a dagger in the back of the robot's head. Holo-Hunter reared back and cried out in a shocked voice**,** "_Nightblade_! _Where are you_?" He turned to Holo-Blitz, who was sitting in a fetal position on the floor in the nearby corner. In a commanding voice,Holo-Hunter asked the cowardly canine, "_Blitz__**,**__ what on earth are you doing_?"

"_I don't vanna die_!" Holo**-**Blitz sobbed in cowardice.

"_Blitz get up and…look out_!" Holo-Hunter pointed to the wall over Holo-Blitz.

As Holo**-**Blitz looked up**,** he noticed a blue mist coming from the wall and forming into a foggy blue skeletal wolf. The skeletal wolf picked Holo-Blitz up by the throat**,** as Holo-Blitz looked up and tried in vain to yell.

The skeletal wolf gave a fiery snarl and said threateningly**,** "_The only thing I hate more than a Road Rover is a spineless weasel that claims to be the best Rover in history_." Nightblade clenched his fist to the point where the hologram was cut off**,** and all that's left of the neck area was a crumpled mass of metal. With a strong toss, he sent the metal robot back to the floor. The robot struck the floor with a hollow clank**,** and where the limbs were attached**;** only sparks were seen.

Adrian looked down to find the final two rovers**:** Colleen and Hunter. He found them**,** and with his eyes glowing a bright red, he dissipated into a mass of blue fog and manifested himself onto the other side of the battlefield. Back in his cloaked Phantom Rover form**,** the three Rovers glared at each other from opposite ends of the now battle-scarred stadium.

Adrian raisedan eyebrow and, whether it was his blind frustration or the nano-bots' continual influence on his thoughts and feelings or maybe both, spoke to his opponents**,** "_I see fear in your eyes Rovers_**.**" Adrian bared his teeth**,** and his eyes turned dark red**.** "_**To**__ be honest__**,**__ I don't blame you__**,**__ and when I meet your real life counter-__**parts, I**__ will give them a reason to be afraid_."

Holo-Hunter stared back at Adrian and**,** in response**,** **retorted** his foe with a proud tone of voice**,** "_Maybe we have reason to fear you pal__**,**__ but we __**won't**__ let it stop us from doing our job."_


	4. A Rift in the Rovers

Road Rovers

The Ghost Warriors

Chapter three

A rift in the Rovers

Persia walked down the hallway of Road Rover Headquarters, with her hands clasped together behind her back. Like Hunter, she could only guess what Parvo was up to now.

"_Probably_ _another hair brained scheme like the old days,_" She muttered quietly to herself.

"_Hey wait up-ski_!" a male voice called from behind her, causing her to turn around to see Exile approaching her with a friendly smile on his face.

"_Oh hey Exile, what's new_?" Persia asked in a state of genuine relief as Exile began to keep his pace with hers.

"_Not much-ski_" the light blue husky replied. "_Shag and I are working on a big feast for tonight_."

Persia couldn't help but feel amused by Exile and Shag's optimism for a bite to eat. Even as Parvo schemed their demise once again, Persia, along with the other Rovers, was still carefree of Parvo's plan. To the Rovers, Parvo was just making more of the same Cano-mutants that they defeated time and again, with little to no difference in design. Still, Persia couldn't help but ask Exile if not from curiosity then from amusement.

"_Is there a reason for this banquet_?" Persia asked in a curious tone of voice.

"_Just because_…" Exile declared with little to no hint of concern on the turn of events. "_And maybe a bit to calm everyone down and tell them not to worry about Parvo_."

Persia raised her eyebrows with an impressed look on her face and remarked, "_Ah, so it's a nerve settler feast eh? All right, count me in then, Exile_."

Exile smiled and said happily, "_You got it-ski_". Putting his straight face back on, he asked, "_Is there something bothering you Comrade? You seem to be kind of put out_."

"_I'm just thinking about the wolves, of course, and also about Hunter and Colleen. I hope they can resolve their little bout_." Persia answered as honestly as she could.

"_Da_…" Exile agreed with a solemn and lost his cool attitude. "_The last thing we need right now is a fight-ski, while evil Parvo man is torturing more canines_."

Persia nodded in agreement. She knew that the coming fight, no matter how mundane they thought the mission was going to be, would be the absolute worst thing to happen at a time like, especially with a rift between their leader and their martial arts specialist.

The two suddenly heard an old, familiar howl. They turned around and saw Shag at the end of the hallway leading to the briefing room and kitchen, gesturing to them to come to the table.

"_Ruhr_ _ruh ruh ruh ruh ruh!_" Shag cried out to them to the tune of a Calvary charge.

"_Come on comrade let's be chowing down-ski_!" Exile exclaimed as he ran back with Shag into the kitchen.

Persia watched the two cano-sapiens disappear behind the door and couldn't help but snicker quietly to herself. Even in the most depressed state of mind, she could always find some humor in how fast Shag and Exile couldn't wait to get a bite to eat.

Adrian was impressed by how well his master created these Holo-rovers, especially how brave they where. Brave or not, Adrian could no longer just stand and stare them down. It was time to wrap this practice round up and confront his true enemies and rescue his pack.

"_Your bravery is commendable but extremely ill-advised_." Adrian noted darkly as he unsheathed his two energy swords.

"_We'll fight you to our last breath pal, no matter what the outcome_," Holo-Hunter announced.

"_I'll admit, you Rovers are brave, but you're no match for me. Your powers don't come anywhere near the level my abilities do_," Adrian growled to his opponents as he brought his sword to bear.

Holo-Colleen shouted a battle cry as she leapt right in front of Adrian. "_So you really think your better than us don't you_?" Holo-Colleen asked nearly blinded by out-rage for her fallen robotic comrades. "_Ayyyeeeeyyeaahhh!_" Colleen shouted as she attempted to strike Adrian with a left kick.

As with Holo-Alicia, Adrian once again tapped into his ghost form and disappeared into a black mist, reappearing near the farthest gate from the Rovers. As he went back to his physical form, Holo-Colleen again charged the Phantom Rover, and as neared her target, Adrian scowled at the Holographic Rover and growled, "_Two things: one, I KNOW my powers far exceed yours on a three to one margin; and two, a gentleman does not strike a lady_."

He raised his paws, and as soon as he did, Holo-Colleen was enveloped by a dark red film. Nightblade swiftly gestured both of his hands to the left and sent Holo-Colleen shooting and impacting several ale barrels near a third gate to Holo-Hunter's and his left. Adrian, with his head down said lowly, while lowering his arms, "_But the rules of being a gentleman never said much about super-powers._"

Adrian then fixed his sights on the hologram of the Road Rover leader, Hunter, who just stood there glaring back at Adrian.

"_So, now it's just you and me, eh? I do hope you come up with something more creative than just pointlessly charging at me and hoping to score a lucky hit, which I guarantee will not happen_," Adrian said as sarcastically as he could.

Holo-Hunter finally broke his silence with a frustrated, "_Okay pal that tears it. You've messed with the wrong Rover. This is for my friends_."

Adrian could see this Rover could finally give him the worthy match he expected out of the Road Rovers. After six one-on-one battles, he was barely impressed to call this a real fight.

"_Groomer_," General Parvo called as he was distracted by the battle. "_Make sure the console is ready for this. I have a feeling this next little practice battle will be huge_."

The groomer saluted and responded, "_Aye sir._" She turned around to face the console and turned several knobs to make sure Holo-Hunter's speed is as up to par as the real Hunter's is.

"_Then come and get me Rover_," Adrian encouraged, bringing his swords to bear "_Make…my…day_."

As soon as Adrian said that, Holo-Hunter shot forward at him, leaving only a trail of flames behind him.

"_For the master_!" Holo-Hunter declared as he threw his first swing at Adrian, who only caught Hunter's fist.

"_You know_," Adrian said in a disappointed tone of voice as he began to twist Holo-Hunter's forearm. "_If a frontal charge didn't work the first six times, what makes you think that it will work a seventh? I would hope that the Rover leader would've put that together by now_."

"_They say_,"Holo-Hunter managed to grunt through his pain. "_Seven is a lucky number_"

Adrian couldn't help but laugh under his breath. "_Lucky?_ _Rover, I'd look closely at my situation if I were you and really think if I would call it lucky_!"

"_Like I said a lucky number_" Holo-Hunter countered as he punched Adrian's left cheek, making him release Holo-Hunter.

Immediately Holo-Hunter grabbed one of Adrian's energy swords from its scabbard and swung it towards Adrian who clasped the blade with his hands and with a grunt, Adrian kicked Holo-Hunter in the chest, making Holo-Hunter drop the sword.

Picking it up, Adrian approached the downed Hunter who sat up. "_I admit Rover that was impressive, but it will take more than a lucky hit to take me down._" Adrian said darkly as he raised his sword for the final blow.

"_Then how about two_!" Holo-Hunter said as he immediately stood up and grabbed Adrian's other sword and took it out of its scabbard.

Holo-Hunter swung the sword at Adrian, using an up and down swing, Adrian parried with his sword, not even faking a look of effort. Holo-Hunter and Adrian stood in that position for nearly 15 seconds before Adrian shoved Holo-Hunter back several feet. Holo-Hunter charged Adrian once again, but this time, Adrian was prepared. As Holo-Hunter moved his sword to strike Adrian, Adrian raised his sword by his right shoulder and, with one clean swish, carved into Holo-Hunter across the chest.

Holo-Hunter tried to pay it no mind as he raised his sword by his shoulder and swung it towards Adrian. Adrian disappeared into a blue fog as Holo-Hunter charged right through him to strike. Adrian returned to his physical form, pulling a dagger out from behind him and throwing it at Holo-Hunter. Holo-Hunter turned around just in time for the dagger to strike him in his shin.

Holo-Hunter collapsed onto the stadium floor face up. Adrian approached the hologram of his rival and stared at Holo-Hunter for a long moment. Adrian finally broke the silence with a genuinely impressed tone of voice. "_I was expecting this to be over in seconds, and if you were this tough, I can only think of how much of a fight Hunter will give me._"

Adrian raised his sword above his head. There was a sound of metal cracking and a shower of sparks when he pierced the hologram in the chest.

"_And our winner is Adrian_!" General Parvo's voice boomed over the Crowd's cheers.

Adrian turned around to find General Parvo applauding slowly as he approached Adrian.

"_Well done my apprentice, your powers now eclipse those of the Road Rovers. You are now more than ready to take them on, but first you need to make a name for yourself_." Parvo said trying to project anticipation to his apprentice.

"_Are you ready to avenge your pack, my apprentice_?" Parvo asked.

Adrian glared at his master and says not hiding his eagerness for vengeance "I'm ready."

Parvo smiled menacingly. "_Very good then, follow me, and I will show you your target_."

The two exited the coliseum as it reverted back to its old grey room self.

Colleen sat at the dinner table alongside her comrades, unable to eat the fatty pork she ordered. What Hunter said earlier was still buzzing in her head. She looked at Hunter trying to get his attention, but what she saw that he was in no better spirits than she was. "_Why is he letting our last mission bother him so much_?" she asked herself.

Unable to bear the silence, Exile began to strike up a positive conversation "_So, what's new with comrades today-ski_?"

"_I got a new chew toy_!" Blitz declared in is usual boastful manner. "_My master gave it to me! It's shaped like a mailman. I especially like to chew on its tooshie_."

Exile closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his muzzle as he tried to hide his disgust at his comrade's fondness of chewing on their enemies' rear ends. "_Comrade_," Exile began. "_Is there anytime you're not a weird boy_?"

Everyone smiled in humor, including Hunter and Colleen, who needed it most.

"Rovers!" The Master's voice suddenly sounded. The Rovers turned to see their master on a walkway above them, under a screen with a map of the world with a red dot in Eastern Europe.

The Rovers immediately stood and saluted their master and said in a loud unison "Yes sir!" Professor Sheppard smiled and with a sigh begins his report.

"Along with Parvo's return, it seems that Col. Havoc has finally come out of hiding as well. And has teamed up with Captain Storm in a bid for world domination" the Master informed the group with exhaustion in his voice.

"Where's the headquarters master?" Hunter probed.

The Master smiled and calmly replied, "In Ovitznia Hunter, you must shut this operation down once and for all. Can you do it Rovers?"

"Yes sir!" the Rovers once again responded in unison.

With that, the Rovers charged out the briefing room door and toward the hangar.

"Exile and I will take the Cloud Rover!" says Colleen trying to make it sound like an order. "I think I need some time alone Hunter," Colleen thought to herself still hurt by earlier.

"Alright, and the rest of us will take the sky rover! Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Hunter declared.

With that, the Rovers headed for their respective vehicles. With the Sky Rover engines burning and Hunter, Blitz, and Shag on board, they shot off into the sky toward Eastern Europe, while Colleen and Exile were in the Cloud Rover, following close behind.

Adrian followed his master back to the bridge of the ship. The practice made him feel in control of his powers, but did little to answer the questions in his mind. "_Is there something I'm missing in all this? Why would the Road Rovers want my parents, my friends, my family? Why would they take my pack if they never harmed anyone before? Oh well, enough questions. My family needs me, and the Road Rovers have them! That's all I need to know for right now_."

The door to the bridge hissed open, and Parvo went to the computer console and turned it on. Parvo typed into a box on the screen that featured a dark grey box and a name that Adrian thought was bizarre: Col. Gustav Havoc. The screen brought up a picture of a man in a tan shirt, black pants and a red vest.

"_Behold, your first assignment, my friend_" Parvo began to elaborate. "_This is Col. Gustav Havoc of Ovitznia. He and his merry band of miscreants were defeated years ago by the Road Rovers but has escaped on bond from his lieutenant. He reformed his guerillas and took over the Ovitznian government and started a plan for world domination allied with this man_."

Parvo once again turned his attention to the console and typed another name into the database. The name Captain Zachary Storm appeared in the search bar, and a picture of a man with red hair cut into a square, wearing all grey clothes, gold on his shoulder, and a purple cape appeared on the monitor.

"_Captain Zachary Storm_" Parvo continued. "_He was defeated by the Road Rovers as well._"

"_Those Road Rovers sure meet some colorful characters_," Adrian noted with an eyebrow raised.

Parvo showed no signs of humor but continued the briefing. "_Yes, then about a year and a half later, he pulls another hair-brained stunt, faking an invasion and his abduction for a try for world power, but he was again subdued and thrown into federal prison. And again, he was bailed out for more than double the ransom wanted for his release. This time, the guy who bailed him used a fake name and kept his real name hidden, while he escaped with Storm_."

Parvo realizing he had drifted off on the conversation, cleared his throat and continued on "_Anyway, these two have joined forces and are now about to wage war on the entire world in a bid for world domination. Your mission is to find these two trouble makers and take them out and shut down their plans_. _We can't let them bring any harm to the world then they already have. Can it be done?_"

Adrian could not hide his amusement as he began to answer his master "_Okay, so one whack job in red, and another in a tacky purple coat. It will be done my master!"_

Parvo smiled menacingly and began to inform his apprentice on his final gift "_Very good then my friend, in the hangar you will find a black F-18, that is yours to use to get to your destinations. Now move out_!"

"_Yes master_!" Adrian responded to his master, and as Adrian turned around and walked through the door to the hangar his thoughts could only drift on the fading memories of his pack. "_They need me. I won't let them down_!"

Fifteen minutes passed before the Groomer entered the bridge and approached her leader with a smirk on her face. "_Well sir_?" she began her question eager for Parvo's response. "_How do you like your new Phantom Rover_?"

They turned around to see the black jet beside the window and shoot off to the east.

Parvo smiled menacingly, "_Why didn't we do this sooner! Nothing can stop us now Groomer_!"


End file.
